Zhuqiaomon
Group: - Level: Mega – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Phoenix Fire, Desolation Blast, Sonic Zephyr, Blazing Helix Zhuqiaomon is one of the four Digimon Sovereign, the guardian of the southern region of the highest plain of the Digital World, where the Sovereign dwell. Master of fire, Zhuqiaomon temper burns as hot as his flaming attacks, and his fierce opinions can be swayed by few. He looks upon humans with disdain, and is disgusted by the idea of their partnership with Digimon. When the D-Reaper re-emerged after years of hibernation, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon clashed over what should be done. While Azulongmon rationed that since the excess data created by Digivolution was to blame for re-awakening the creature, Digivolution should be abandoned all together, Zhuqiaomon’s was an advocate of Digivolving Digimon further, increasing their power to battle the D-Reaper. No compromise could be reached, so Azulongmon acted on his own, and had the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution, the energy that allows Digivolution to occur, into a Digimon form. Thus, Calumon was born, and soon found his way into the real world, leaving the Digital World without the power of Digivolution. But Zhuqiaomon’s hand would not be stayed. Creating twelve powerful servants, the Devas, from the data of deleted Digimon, he sent many of them into the real world periodically, to search for a new power source that would once again allow Digimon to Digivolve. But the Devas, like Zhuqiaomon, were arrogant creatures, and rampaged in the “inferior” human world, resulting in numerous battles with Earth’s Digimon Tamers. Eventually, one of the Devas, Makuramon, discovered Calumon and the truth of his existence, and during the Tamers’ battle with Vikaralamon, captured him and took him back to the Digital World. In the Japanese version of the series, during this battle, Zhuqiaomon reached out to '''Impmon' and extended him an offer of power. In the dub, however, it is'Chatsuramon' who makes this offer.'' Once he returned to the Digital World, however, Makuramon lost Calumon thanks to the interference of the DigiGnomes. He was eventually re-captured by Chatsuramon and returned to the highest plain of the Digital World, where Zhuqiaomon attempted to convince him of his previous existence, to no avail. The Tamers, meanwhile, had followed Makuramon into the Digital World, and had even managed to turn one of the Devas, Antylamon, to their side. Enraged, Zhuqiaomon robbed Antylamon of her power, reverting her to Lopmon. But Lopmon, former guardian of the gate into Zhuqiaomon’s realm, was able to lead the Tamers to Zhuqiaomon’s castle, resulting in a pitched battle. The Ultimate Digimon could do no damage to the god-like Zhuqiaomon, and when Henry and TerriermonBiomerged into MegaGargomon, Zhuqiaomon was revolted at the concept of a human and a Digimon merging together. MegaGargomon was able to bury Zhuqiaomon in the rubble of his own castle, and it seemed the battle was over – but it was not to be, as Zhuqiaomon burst forth and renewed the hostilities. This time, it was Takato and Guilmon who Biomerged, into Gallantmon, but the battle was interrupted by the arrival of Azulongmon, who fully explained to the Tamers – and to Zhuqiaomon – what he had done in the past. But now, he was forced to admit that Zhuqiaomon’s way had been right, and took the kids to rescue Calumon from the pit he had been placed in. Calumon unleashed the light of Digivolution, Digivolving many Digimon all across the Digital World to Mega, in preparation for the coming battle. Azulongmon bid the Tamers to return to their world, and they left with Zhuqiaomon’s grudging thanks. However, the D-Reaper followed the Tamers back to Earth, and so the battle raged in two worlds, with the Digimon Sovereign leading the charge in the Digital World, which was slowly but surely falling to the D-Reaper’s power. In the final battle, the D-Reaper opened a portal from Earth to the Digital World, to link the two portions of itself across the worlds, and the Cable Reaper emerged from the portal to defend it and prevent the Tamers from executing Operation: Doodlebug. From the other side of the portal, Zhuqiaomon and the other Sovereign attacked, removing the Cable Reaper from the battle, and allowing the Tamers to put the plan into action, devolving the D-Reaper to its original, harmless state. The term “Digimon Sovereign,” used in reference to Zhuqiaomon alone, is first used in '“Grow Mon Grow.”''' Zhuqiaomon is first referred to by name in “Lionheart,”'and first appears fully in '“No Mon Is an Island.” His voiced is supplied by Tony Pope.'' Name: From the Chinese characters for “red sparrow,” which are pronounced “Suzaku” in Japanese. Suzaku is the phoenix god of the city of Kyoto in Japanese myth. Due to a programming error in the Japanese D-Terminal, Zhuqiaomon and Xuanwumon (the Japanese name for '''Ebonwumon') had their names reversed. Bandai of Japan apologised for this error, but still, it carried over to the US D-Terminal, where Xuanwumon became Ebonwumon. Hence the US D-Terminal and all of Bandai of America’s Digimon merchandise calls Zhuqiaomon Ebonwumon, and Ebonwumon Zhuqiaomon. However, thanks to the alertness of US story editor Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, the error was corrected for the US version of the show, giving both characters their correct names. Bandai of America, however, seem blissfully unaware this error exists, and continue to refer to the characters with the reversed names.'' Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Avian Villains